


Heat and Fog

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: Doyoung may have left his fear of animals behind in the zoo, but that doesn't mean Jaehyun won't use it as an excuse to get into his pants.





	Heat and Fog

He falls against the door with a quiet thump, biting his lower lip and fluttering his lashes as he watches Doyoung’s naked body through the fogged-up glass partitioning between them. The bathroom is small so he is sure Doyoung heard him over the loud drone of water hitting the tiled floor, but he keeps his back to him, not giving the slightest hint he knows Jaehyun is there.

Jaehyun hurries to undress, dropping it all right where he stands, and slinks quietly around the glass wall and press up against Doyoung’s back, wrapping his arms around the elder’s waist.

“Hi,” Doyoung says as he leans his head back on Jaehyun’s shoulder to escape the spray of the shower falling on his face. He lays a hand on Jaehyun’s forearm and rubs over it gently, gripping it between his fingers as he guides them around until Jaehyun is standing under the water.

Doyoung moves away from his arms then, turning around despite Jaehyun’s insistent hands pulling him back in, and lifts his hands to Jaehyun’s hair, making sure he is soaked properly.

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks, shaking his head free of Doyoung’s playful hands holding him still under the spray. Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him as his hands slide over Jaehyun’s shoulders and arms to settle at his hips.

“Yeah,” he laughs, a little questioningly.

“I just meant, earlier you were so tense with the animals,” Jaehyun fumbles his words as Doyoung smiles slowly at him and press their fronts together, tip-toeing his fingers to the small of Jaehyun’s back.

“I left that fear well in the zoo, but thanks for asking,” Doyoung smiles, eyes laughing, but the grateful kiss he places on Jaehyun’s cheek is genuine.

“That’s too bad,” Jaehyun says, wrapping his arms around Doyoung’s back when the elder raises both eyebrows in confounded amusement.

“I was thinking you might need a distraction.”

Doyoung’s face morphs into an indulgent smile and Jaehyun realises Doyoung knew from the moment he stepped into the shower, maybe even the room, what his intentions were.

“And we’ve never … _done it_ in the shower before.”

It’s a bit embarrassing even with just Doyoung, and he knows when Doyoung tugs on his left ear with two thin fingers that they are blushing red.

“What, you want me to fuck you against the wall?” Doyoung teases, smile growing when Jaehyun bounces a little on his toes and whines a long, drawn-out _no_.

“I want to …” he stops and sighs miserably at Doyoung, widening his eyes. Doyoung only waits, smiling that teasing smile of his.

“I want to … fuckyouagainstthewall,” Jaehyun says it all in one breath, forcing the words out his _squeaky-clean mouth_ as Yuta so often calls it. He clearly doesn’t have the imagination to know exactly where Jaehyun’s mouth has been.

“What was that?” Doyoung asks, turning his ear towards Jaehyun and clearly holding back laughter. Jaehyun sighs a couple times while he chews on his bottom lip and runs his hands up and down the length of Doyoung’s back, cupping his ass in both palms for a few seconds.

“I want to fuck you against the wall,” he says, slowly and so not sexy, enunciating every word carefully.

“Ah,” Doyoung makes a face of pretend realisation, “boys don’t get their way unless they speak up, you know,” he says and Jaehyun leans in and kisses him to shut him up before he can tease him about being too pure for something so explicitly sexual and _so not vanilla_. He has heard that enough times before.

“Well get to it then,” Doyoung says as he turns around, leaning against the wall and jutting out his ass a little.

“We have limited time in here,” he says over his shoulder and Jaehyun presses quickly up against his back and bites down gently on the curve where neck meets shoulder.

He leans back and reaches for the bottle of lube he had left on the shelf when he entered the shower.

“Is it water based?” Doyoung asks when he sees it and Jaehyun looks between Doyoung’s face and the tiny bottle before slowly shaking his head.

“I don’t know,” he says, he’s never really thought about what kind of lube they use.

“If it’s water based we can’t use it in the shower,” Doyoung says and grabs the bottle from Jaehyun’s fingers, bringing it up to his face to read the label.

“Nah we’re good,” he says after a few seconds and hands the lube over again, placing his palms flat against the tiled wall.

Jaehyun holds his hand away from the shower spray and coats his fingers while pressing kisses into Doyoung’s nape and over his shoulders.

“No time for foreplay Jaehyuna,” Doyoung says when Jaehyun licks kisses up the side of his face and Jaehyun grunts a little in disappointment. He lays the pads of his fingers over Doyoung’s entrance and rubs over it, slipping one finger inside when Doyoung relaxes.

“We should have done this sooner,” Doyoung says as Jaehyun moves his finger in circles inside him, “the hot water makes it so easy to relax. I’m already relaxed, this is brilliant.”

Jaehyun sighs a little frustrated and gently eases another finger inside Doyoung.

“Hyung, stop with the technical talk please,” he lays his left hand on Doyoung’s shoulder and steps back a little so he can properly see his fingers disappearing inside his lover.

Doyoung laughs a little, more air than sound escaping him, and moans as Jaehyun carefully thrusts his fingers inside him.

He has never had so unfettered access to seeing what he is doing, Doyoung is no fan of the doggy style, though he does seem to like Jaehyun on all fours, and the temptation to see it up close is too strong. He drops to his knees and parts Doyoung’s cheeks more with his free hand, watching unblinkingly as his fingers move in and out of his lover’s body.

“I don’t … get it,” Doyoung says, words interrupted by his hitching breath and low whimpers, “how can you be … so bad at talk—talking bout sex, _oh god_ , and so goooood … at doing it?!”

The last part is more of a yelp as Jaehyun’s fingers brush over his prostate, but Doyoung quiets when Jaehyun pulls out and adds a third finger, holding his breath as the stretch sends shocks of pain up his spine.

His fingers can get no friction against Doyoung’s wet skin so Jaehyun settles for kneading his ass cheek instead as he works diligently to stretch Doyoung properly, all the while admiring how his fingers are swallowed up so easily.

“That’s enough baby,” Doyoung breathes, wrapping his fingers around Jaehyun’s wrist and tugging.

Jaehyun pulls his fingers loose and grips both of Doyoung’s cheeks, placing a kiss right at the top of his crack before pushing himself to his feet. He hurries to cover his cock in lube and steadies the head against Doyoung’s opening, hiding his face in the crook of the elder’s neck as he thrusts slowly inside.

He moans loudly against Doyoung’s wet skin and wraps both arms around the elder’s skinny waist as his cock is enveloped in tight heat from tip to base. Doyoung grips his forearms tightly, pulling Jaehyun closer around him while he breathes steadily through his mouth to adjust quicker to the stretch. He leans his head against Jaehyun’s and moans as the younger peppers kisses along his jaw and strokes his stomach and hips.

“Move,” he breathes and Jaehyun pulls back only half an inch before thrusting back inside, rolling his hips in slow waves, fucking Doyoung with shallow thrusts.

Doyoung slumps against the wall, feet slipping apart a little on the wet tiles, and Jaehyun tightens his arms around him and holds him against the wall, thankful for once of Doyoung’s skinny frame. The only thing about Doyoung’s body that makes a comfortable resting spot is his broad shoulders, the rest is just sharp and oftentimes painful edges.

Doyoung takes a moment to compose himself and straightens against the wall again, laughing a little at himself.

“Move,” he repeats, a little firmer and with actual sound and not just air, and Jaehyun starts a slow rhythm of deep thrusts, pulling out to the tip and sinking all the way in again, over and over.

He curls around Doyoung and holds him tight to his chest as his hips pick up speed, fucking harder and harder into Doyoung and Jaehyun moans loudly as he relishes the feeling of his lover’s ass clenching around his cock.

He grips Doyoung’s length in one hand and jerks him off to the rhythm of his cock moving inside the elder, until the pleasure tips both of them over the edge.

Doyoung’s head falls back on his shoulder as the elder gasps soundlessly and his body tenses in his arms, cock shooting white cum at the wall, to be washed away immediately.

Jaehyun gasps as the muscles in Doyoung’s ass clamp down on his cock, caging him in the warm, almost smothering, tightness until all he can do is let go.

He slumps against Doyoung’s back as he comes down from his high, and cuddles against him with a pleased hum. Doyoung lifts a hand to the side of his head, petting Jaehyun’s hair and cheek with slightly trembling fingers.

“Properly distracted,” he whispers. Jaehyun can just about hear him over the drone of the shower and he smiles satisfactorily and nuzzles his nose behind Doyoung’s ear.

He pulls away after a minute, biting his lip as his cock falls free and narrowing his eyes at the trail of cum that slips out of Doyoung’s hole along with it. He swipes it up with his fingers just before Doyoung groans and shoves them both under the water spray.

“I have to wash again now,” he complains and Jaehyun laughs, slipping two fingers inside Doyoung’s loose opening.

“I’ll help,” he teases as he moves his fingers around and tries to clean up the mixture of cum and lube inside him.

“Oh stop it,” Doyoung grouses and slaps his chest, puling Jaehyun’s hands away from his ass when the younger doesn’t comply.

 

They shower quickly after that, spurred on by Ten banging on the door and proclaiming he’ll lock them out of their room for the rest of the stay. Jaehyun wraps a towel around himself as he had forgotten to bring a new set of clothes or clean underwear, and he slips quickly through the short hallway to their room, crossing his fingers Ten won’t be in it.

Doyoung follows him after a few seconds and Jaehyun can hear him calling out to the house in general that the bathroom is free.

“Can we kick Ten out for the night?” Doyoung says as he walks through the door, only a tiny bit serious.

“Nooo,” Jaehyun laughs as he tugs his underwear up to his waist and pulls on a large t-shirt. Doyoung comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

“We could have the big bed for ourselves, you could fuck me and then I could fuck you and it would be great,” Jaehyun hums and turns his head to kiss Doyoung over his shoulder.

“Ten can sleep in the hallway for all I care,” Doyoung finishes and Jaehyun pulls away with a burst of laughter.

“You don’t mean that,” he says and pulls Doyoung close again. The elder hums in agreement as he leans his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder and allows the younger to hold him for once.

“Of course I don’t, doesn’t mean I don’t want you to myself though,” he says and bites down gently on the soft flesh under Jaehyun’s chin, nibbling it playfully as he cups his ass in one palm.

Jaehyun wraps his arms tighter around Doyoung and lures him into a kiss.

“You always have me to yourself, I’m all yours hyung,” he whispers against Doyoung’s lips and they both smile.

“Mood killer,” Doyoung whispers back, but Jaehyun can feel him melt against him all the same.

Cheesy words aren’t all bad after all.


End file.
